There With You
by IdPattThat
Summary: Leah and Cullen, ten years later. Fluff and baby shenanigans. Sequel to Here With Me.
1. September

**As usual: Steph owns, killerlashes betas. This is a little sequel to "Here With Me". Ten years into the future or something. Enjoy! **

* * *

September

"No, Dad. She puked on the bailiff. Yes! I don't know…" Edward trailed off and glanced at me. "Hey, baby? Did they get your performance on camera?" He grinned evilly, so I tossed a throw pillow at his head.

"Shut up!" I whined and rolled over, pressing my face into the pillow.

He laughed. "No, she doesn't have a fever. Just a headache."

"And I'm tired!" I yelled loud enough so my father-in-law would hear me.

Edward shushed me with his hand, so I made a face at him. "No…what? Oh."

My husband went silent for a long moment before uttering a quick goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "What did he say?"

"Just…doctor stuff," he muttered.

"Please elaborate, darling," I said sweetly and even batted my eyelashes for good measure.

"Like…when was your last period and if you might be…you know," Edward answered, picking at his fingernails.

I sat bolt upright before slowly lifting myself off the couch and carrying myself to our bathroom. Once I was there, everything was a blur until I was holding a little pink box in my trembling hand.

"Leah, why in the hell are there pregnancy tests all over the floor?"

"I couldn't get the box open." I shrugged and pushed him out of the bathroom. I mean, why didn't he ask why we had a multi-pack of pregnancy tests? "I can't go with you in here."

"We've been together for ten years. You go with me in here all the time."

"This is important!" I yelled and slammed the door. Did he not realize how _huge_ this was? Stupid husband.

A moment later I was flushing the toilet and setting the little stick on the counter. Edward was waiting for me on the other side of the door, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Are you finished?"

"I am finished peeing, thank you for asking." I crossed my arms and tried to mirror his glare.

He simply laughed and shook his head before pulling me out of the bathroom and into his warm embrace.

"I love you, you crazy woman."

"Has it been three minutes yet?"

"No."

I waited.

"How about now?"

"Not yet."

A breath.

"Now?"

"Shhh."

"Edward."

He sighed and held me tighter, the picture of control even though I could feel his heart pounding against my cheek. We had been trying for over six months with no luck, so we'd just decided to _stop_. Stop planning, stop thinking, and just well…do it whenever we wanted.

"You want to look?"

I shook my head. "You do it."

My husband kissed my head and stepped in the bathroom.

"Hm."

"What? What the fuck does 'hm' mean, Cullen?" I yelled, and looked taken aback. I only called him "Cullen" when I was pissed, so I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Well, we said that it didn't matter when it happened right?" he asked quietly with a look of disappointment etched on his handsome face.

"I guess it doesn't matter when it happens," I whispered, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Good. Because it's happening now," Edward replied softly.

"What?" I managed to croak out.

"We made a baby." He grinned and held the test out to me. I took it, reading the two little lines myself through my blurred vision.

"We made a baby," I repeated, awestruck. "We made a BABY. HOLY SHIT, WE MADE A BABY."

I jumped into his arms, laughing and he stumbled against the sink but I didn't care. _We made a baby_.

Edward kissed me, and I realized that both of our faces were stained with tears.

"You're happy, right?" I asked.

He nodded and took a shuddery breath.

"Incredibly. Indubitably."

"Absolutely."

"Undoubtedly."

"Indisputably."

"I love you."

"Ditto."


	2. October

October

"How's it growing in there, baby?" I whispered to the smooth skin of Leah's stomach.

She laughed and ran her fingers through my hair. "According to _The Bump_, baby is approximately the size of a blueberry," she told me.

I frowned against her stomach. "That's not very big."

"He's growing a brain as we speak. Nice and snug in my uterus." She grinned at me and then turned her attention back to her iPad.

"_Uterus_. You say the sexiest things to me," I teased and she tugged on my ear.

"Embryo."

"Nice."

"Placenta."

"Oh, baby."

"Umbilical cord."

"Too far."

She laughed. "Get up here and kiss me, Daddy."

I did as she said, kissing her gently on the lips and then the neck before I settled myself on her pillow.

"When we tell everyone I'm going to link this to my Facebook and make you take a picture of me every week so I can annoy the shit out of everyone like they did me," she said gleefully.

"I thought you were above all that," I teased and tugged her hair.

Leah sighed and turned to me. "You're right," she said, but opened Facebook anyways. She scrolled through and I laughed a little at the baby pictures and pregnant belly pictures. "See? Totally annoying."

"Our baby's going to be so much cuter than that one." I pointed to a picture that Mike Newton had uploaded of his toddler: bald head and big ears, poor kid.

"Oh, hell yeah. Our baby's going to kick that baby's ass."

"Do you think our baby will be cuter than Jaime?" I asked, thinking of Bella and Jasper's three-year-old who had the entire extended family wrapped around her dainty little finger.

"Shit, she's pretty cute," Leah mused. "Let's not think about it, okay? I don't want all these negative thoughts to make us end up with an ugly baby."

"Good idea." I grinned and kissed her shoulder before taking the tablet from her and setting it on the nightstand.

"I just want him to be healthy," she whispered.

"He? What if it's a she?"

Leah shrugged and turned to me, smiling softly.

"Then I think that she would be very lucky to have you as a father," my wife said quietly.

"I hope she looks like you."

"Well, I hope they're smart like you. Whoever they are."

I laughed quietly. _She_ was the smart one.

"Do you want a daughter?" Leah asked as she touched my face with a gentle finger, and I smiled.

"Shit, beautiful. We could have a litter of kittens and I think I'd be happy."

"Kittens are evil." Leah wrinkled her nose and turned the light off before letting me wrap her in my arms.

"What happens when the kid wants one?" I asked.

She sighed and snuggled closer to me. "Let's wait until it's the size of a watermelon to think about that."


	3. November

November

"Are you sure you don't want to go shopping with me tonight?" Bella asked for the third time after we'd finished Thanksgiving dinner.

Edward and I had driven in from Seattle the day before and were staying with his father, who was the only one we'd told about the baby so far. We were still a week away from our twelve-week appointment, and we didn't want to announce it just yet. It was superstitious and a little silly, but at the same time I liked having a secret between just Edward and I.

"No, thanks. I'm pretty tired," I explained, settling on the couch between Edward and Jasper. "And Cullen doesn't want me spending any of his money."

Edward shot me a glare. "What's mine is mine," he said with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure I raised you better than that," Carlisle said from the other side of the room.

"You're right, Dad. What's hers is mine, too."

That earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"I hope you're nicer to our kid than you are to me." The words slipped out before I could stop them. My husband's eyes widened and I felt my face heat up.

"What kid?" Jasper asked from my other side.

"You know, hypothetically- if we were to have kids and…"

"Yep, hypothetically," Edward did a shitty job of defending me. Plus, his blinding smile was a dead giveaway.

Everything was blurry after that. I could hardly see through my tears while I cried and laughed my way through hugging everyone.

Carlisle was last and, though he was the first one that knew, his blue eyes were shining with tears.

"You have made him so happy," he whispered as he held me close.

I could only nod against my father-in-law's shoulder, because I knew that his statement should have been the other way around.


	4. December

December

"Aren't you going to open it?" I asked, and Leah gave me a soft smile and nodded.

I watched as she gently tore the paper off. My palms were sweaty, so I rubbed them against the flannel of my pants nervously.

A little gasp fell from her lips as she snapped the lid of the box open, and I smiled.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered and quickly moved until she was in my lap, straddling me with her arms around my neck. "It's beautiful," Leah said quietly before kissing me in thanks.

"You like it?" I took her arms from around my neck and removed the necklace from the box.

"It's perfect." She ran her finger over the intricate tree studded with our birthstones: mine, hers, the baby's, and then the black and white photo that hung behind the tree on a thin silver chain. It was just the sonogram, the only picture of our baby we had.

"We can exchange this one for a real picture once the baby gets here," I told her, trying not to laugh as tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"I can't wait," she said against my lips. "Will you help me put it on?"

She pulled her hair away from her neck while I linked the chain on her. I cupped her cheeks and gently drew her into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Our last Christmas with just us." She smiled, but I could see the little bit of sadness in her eyes. Next year things would be different. Next year there would be three of us celebrating. We'd be buried in paper and toys and giggles from our son or daughter.

Next year would be even more perfect.

"I can't wait," I repeated her words. She nodded, and I knew she felt the same.


	5. January

January

"Are you all right?" Edward's voice was hushed, and his green eyes were worried.

"I'm okay," I told him, taking his face in my hands. "I'm okay."

"And the…the baby?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Fine."

"Your office told me you fainted. You don't _faint_. Your dad told me _I'm_ the fainter, remember? What's going on?" My husband frowned down at me and I suddenly felt so very guilty.

"I don't know," I said with a sniffle. "They said my blood sugar was low and that I was dehydrated. If I can't take care of myself, how am I going to take care of our baby?" By that point I was sobbing, but Edward's eyes weren't worried anymore. They were soft and kind as he pulled me into his arms and sat on the little exam table with me.

"You just need to take it easy, we both do. We need to focus on what's important."

I rested my hand over my stomach and his eyes followed. We were at nearly twenty weeks- almost time to find out the sex of the baby.

"And _you_." Edward cupped my face, his thumb running over my cheek. "You are the mothership, after all," he teased, in an attempt to make me laugh.

It worked, of course. Edward, despite having many flaws that I loved to point out, always made me feel better.

"They're going to do an ultrasound before I can leave."

Edward's eyes lit up as he smiled. I ran my thumb under his bottom lip. I hoped our baby had his smile.

"Can they tell us?" he asked.

"Do you want to know?" I asked while chewing my lip. He reached up and tapped my cheek to make me stop.

"I don't know, do you?"

"I just want a baby to love, Edward. I don't care what it is."

"Then we won't find out," he said with a note of finality. I nodded and kissed him softly, eager to be home with him.

"We'll have to think of names."

"Of course." He brushed my hair from my face. "First thing when we get home."

I sighed and lay back as the nurse came in, ready to see our baby and to make sure he or she was okay.


	6. February

February

"Edward! Hurry!" Leah yelled from the living room. I dropped the spoon I'd been stirring pasta with and quickly made my way to her.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" I asked as I knelt in front of her. She was laying on the couch with her shirt pulled up over her little rounded belly. It was funny because she was so excited it had finally taken a shape, and people had stopped wondering "fat or pregnant". There was no denying the pregnant now.

"Of course." She grinned and took my hand. "Watch." She nodded to her stomach and I did as she said. I watched for a moment before I saw it, just a little ripple of movement under her skin.

My eyes pricked with tears and I tried to blink them away before she saw.

"Cullen, are you okay?" She squeezed my hand while I let my other tentatively press against her caramel skin, starting to spread tight with the growth of our child.

"Yeah," I whispered and cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

"It's real."

"Very real," I laughed quietly and forced myself to meet her gaze. To my surprise her eyes were shining with tears.

"I want to meet this kid so badly," she said softly. I rubbed my hand over her stomach, still feeling the subtle movements of the baby.

"Me too, beautiful."


	7. March

March

"Ugh. I hate this," I grumbled, and stepped (more like waddled) out of the dressing room. Bella grinned and clasped her hands together under her chin.

"You look so-"

"Don't. I'll murder you right here if you finish that sentence." I glared at her and she pretended to zip her lips.

"It_ is _a nice color though."

"It's purple," I groaned as I fell onto the bench in the small room. "I can't wear purple."

"Leah," Bella laughed, "you're pregnant. You just have to go with it."

"Bella, I'm a lawyer. I hate walking into the courtroom and watching the judge smile at me because I look so _cute_."

"Hey, maybe it'll help you win." She shrugged and handed me a light blue blouse with…lace. _Lace._ Ugh.

"I hate you a little."

"Yeah, like you've never told me_ that_ before." My step-sister grinned and closed the door behind her, leaving me alone with the offensively cute clothing and my bad attitude.


	8. April

April

"You want a glass of wine?" I asked while Leah and I settled on the couch after dinner.

She shrugged and then shook her head. "No, but thank you."

"How was your day?" I pulled her feet into my lap and watched as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the arm of the couch.

"Long," she muttered. A quiet little moan fell from her lips as I hit a tender spot on the bottom of her foot. I smiled and ran my hand up her calf before placing a kiss on her knee. My hand moved farther up, over her bare skin, until I reached the hem of her little pajama top that didn't quite manage to cover the roundness of her belly.

"What do you think you're doing?" She opened one eye to glare at me.

"Uh…you?" I grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"No, Cullen."

My smile disappeared quickly. "Why not?"

"I'm gross."

I scoffed and moved over her, carefully settling myself between her legs and holding myself up on my arms.

"Stop looking at me like that," my wife muttered, and turned her face away.

"Like what? Like I love you? Like I _want_ you?" I placed a kiss under her ear and felt her shiver beneath me.

"Stop trying to make me feel better."

"I'm not," I murmured against her skin.

"You are. It's what you do."

"Right now I'm just trying to get laid," I admitted, shifting my hips a little so she could feel what she did to me.

Leah's eyes slowly moved to mine: wide and dark.

"We're going to have to get creative," she said with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"I'm always up for a challenge."

She laughed and pushed me away, so I helped her up and led her to our bedroom.

"You sure about this?" Her voice was quiet in the dark of our room.

"Yes," I whispered, kissing her softly. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I'm not," she said sadly.

"You _are_. You're my wife…having my baby. It's amazing and I'm so in love with you that sometimes it hurts to breathe."

"I believe you. You don't have to get all poetic on me."

"Well, sometimes it's the only thing that that gets through to you, grumpy girl."

Leah touched my lips gently and I smiled.

"You know me well."

"Incredibly well. Now, let me get to know you a little bit more, okay?"

"Yes, sir."


	9. May

May

"I, um, I need to go," I said quietly to my secretary.

"Okay. I'll take your messages and put them on your desk for tomorrow," she said, without looking up from her computer.

"No, Jane. I _need to go_," I explained, gesturing to my too-big stomach with raised eyebrows.

"Oh. _Oh_!" She stood up and gripped my shaking hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Drive me? I've never done this before, but I'm pretty sure I shouldn't drive right now."

"Can I call your husband for you?"

"I tried," I said, while my eyes filled with tears. "They said he was in an important meeting and couldn't be disturbed and hung up before I could say who it was and-"

"I'll call them on the way, okay?"

"But…" I sniffled and winced, my hand on my stomach.

"I'm pretty fierce on the phone, Leah." She winked at me. "Let's go."

I don't know what Jane said to Edward's office, but he grinned and thanked her when he entered my hospital room.

He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, then my cheek. "How's it going, beautiful?"

I pulled him closer, pressing my lips to his. "I tried to call you, but they wouldn't let me talk to you, and I was so scared..." I trailed off, hindered by the uncontrollable sobbing that had suddenly taken over.

"Hey, shhhh," Edward soothed me as he sat on the edge of my bed. Jane quietly slipped out of the room while my husband stroked my hair. "I'm sorry. We got a new receptionist, and I didn't have a chance to tell them that any call from you was an emergency."

"You bet your ass it is," I muttered, wiping at my eyes.

He laughed and kissed me again. "This is it, beautiful- are you ready?" he asked, smiling widely at me.

"No. Yes. I don't know," I whispered.

Edward rested a hand over my stomach, and I took a moment to run my finger over his wedding band and lace our fingers together.

"I got your bag and called your mom," he said after a moment.

I nodded and laid my head back, closing my eyes and breathing deeply through a contraction. "And your dad?"

"They're all on their way," Edward explained.

"If it's a girl…are you sure you don't want to call her Esme?" I asked quietly.

Edward gave me a small half-smile. "No. I liked what we decided on. I want her to have her own legacy."

I smiled but squeezed his hand tightly, taking a deep breath in through my nose.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes darting to the machine beside my bed.

"They're getting closer together. Someone's getting impatient," I said with a soft chuckle.

"Well, so am I," my husband replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Swell. Not even born yet, and this kid's already taking after you."


	10. June

June

"All right, all right. Cool your jets, kid," I muttered as I sleepily made my way to my daughter's room. I carefully picked her up and cradled her against my chest, her little rosebud lips forming an "o" as she howled, her shock of black hair sticking out everywhere and her little fists waving.

I swayed from side to side while I waited for the bottle to warm, but my little girl still whimpered. Gently, I lifted her up and pressed my lips to her squishy little cheek, inhaling the scent of fresh baby. I'd like to think she smiled, even though I knew it was too early for it. Her eyes were wide as she looked around, unfocused but wondering.

They were dark, almost the same color as Leah's, but could still lighten as she got older. The hair, of course, was both of us: dark like Leah's, hopelessly untameable like mine.

Leah had asked me early on if I wanted a daughter, and I'd played it off like I didn't care…but I really did want a girl. And I was wrapped around her little finger already.

I smiled as I held her against me and lowered the bottle to her little lips. She ate greedily and I fought my laughter. Nursing hadn't worked out, and formula was going to put us in the poorhouse, but I think she was secretly happy about it- this way we _both_ had to get up at all hours of the night.

After a moment, her eyes started to close, so I made my way back to the rocker in her bedroom.

"_She's so beautiful," Leah whispered, while her fingers traced our daughter's face. _

"_I knew she would look like you." _

_Leah wrinkled her nose. "She's all smushed, you can't tell who she looks like." _

"_It doesn't matter, she'll be beautiful. I think she looks happy," I said softly _

"_Of course she's happy. Aren't you, Esme Grace? You're the most loved little girl in the history of little girls everywhere." _

"_Yeah, I guess I kind of love her," I teased._

"_Edward…" she chided quietly. _

"_I kind of love you, too." _

"You're having a party without me again?" My wife's voice was quiet behind me. I turned and smiled.

"Well, you're here now," I said as I removed the bottle from Grace's little lips and lifted her to my shoulder.

"Yes, burping is my favorite," she teased, and I laughed quietly, patting our daughter's back until she let out a burp that shouldn't have possibly come from a three-week-old.

"She's a champ." I placed her back in the crib and led Leah back to our bedroom.

"You're so good with her. I love watching you," she said, once we were back in bed, and I pulled her to me.

"I feel the same about you," I told her before kissing her.

"Do you think she knows how much we love her?"

I shrugged. "I hope so."

"Do you think she'll know when she's seventeen and hates us because we won't let her date that kid who hides and smokes behind the Science building at school?"

That time I laughed- loudly. "Hey, _I_ was that kid."

"I know, and look where it got me," Leah giggled, and pulled her arm tighter around me.

"Yeah, right where you belong."

"Exactly."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I'll see y'all around. :) **


End file.
